


Upriver to Caras Celairnen

by Sunset_Queen



Series: Amethyst's Grand Tour [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventuring Fluff, Demons, Everyone is Poly(am), F/F, Mostly Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Queen/pseuds/Sunset_Queen
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot go on a boat ride. Demonolatry ensues.





	Upriver to Caras Celairnen

Upriver to Caras Celairnen  
By Peridot Ériu  
Me and my besuwyf, Amethyst Rhiannon, departed the city of Mithlond the evening of October 4th, just before the grand ceremony that would open the spaceport built, in part, by our handiwork. Our reasons were twofold - I didn’t want to have to deal with the fame of being knighted in the grand ceremony like my metamour Pearl was, and my Amethyst wanted to see the world of Middle-Earth for herself. We hired a boatman, Rob(a native of Caras Celairnen who conducted trade along the river Lhûn, all the way from Mithlond to Thorintûmhu), and he offered to take us back to his hometown for a small fee, as well as the promise that we would send a raven to inform Prince Círdan of our status when we arrived in the city. We gladly obliged, as our reason for leaving was not to hide forever but to avoid the fame and fortune we would have gotten had we stayed in the city.

The view of the Milky Way, the Rainbow Bridge that spanned the sky, was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen in my entire life. It spanned the whole sky and was ignited with rainbow lights - the Aurora Borealis, which were only seldom visible this far south, added to the mystical atmosphere. The ship, *Dusk*, was manned by two others - Ingoriel, an Elven harpist, and Crowsnest, an enigmatic figure who spoke only to Rob, and even then only briefly. Ingoriel’s songs were incredibly ethereal, bringing me back in time to the birth of the Ñoldor people and the bliss of Valinor before the fall.

The second night of our journey, the first night since we departed, we stopped in Celondim, an Elven town famous for its vineyards, and traded fish we had caught on the river for their fine champagne. Rob drunk a lot - and I mean *way too much* that night, so we had to stay in town. I made friends with Ingoriel, but not as much as amorous Amethyst, who wooed her just as she did me, and was deeply sad when we had to depart her life, for seeming forever. It turned out Ingoriel became one of the first Mithlond Space Fleet members, joining even before us as we were away wandering Middle-Earth, and when we returned to Mithlond she accompanied us on missions to the Laversthrim worlds and afar.

The next morn, we set out from Celondim, and our hungover captain slumbered in his quarters as Crowsnest steered the ship down the river. Suddenly, Crowsnest let out a guttural scream. Orcs were ahead, on the riverbank, and one of them had shot Crowsnest in the foot with an arrow.

Crowsnest reached into his pockets and pulled out a javelin far too big to fit in there. It must have been a summoned weapon, like the ones me and Amethyst had. She got out her whip and told me to hide inside the cabin as fast as I could. But before she could do anything, Crowsnest let out another scream.

“Begone, for the POWER OF SATAN COMPELS YOU” Crowsnest screamed at the orcs, as he readied his javelin. When that didn’t work he shouted louder: ***”THE POWER OF SATAN COMPELS YOU”***, he shouted again, and the whole ship shook so much I was thinking it might capsize. Ames described it to me later “It was like a wave of power radiated from his voice, a mortal terror so powerful that it could literally be *seen* as a red cloud of smoke in the air. It was… exhilarating, almost erotic, but I saw through its true nature, and knew that if he directed it towards me, my spirit would falter and I’d probably poof for a while. Still don’t know what the fuck a Satan is though, P-dot.” 

Half the orcs were routed at Crowsnest’s shout, one even doubled over and fell into the river in despair. But for the three that remained, Crowsnest threw his javelin at them, which turned into a devil’s trident, and slew them all, before disappearing into the dusty badlands that surrounded Caras Celairnen. Rob woke up in the middle of this, and after he realized what was happening, quickly reassured us. “Oh that’s just Crowsnest. He’s an odd fella, on a Rumspringa from Hell he says. Don’t be afraid, he really doesn’t bite.”

We arrived in Caras Celairnen that night, and Rob wished us farewell. I would never see him again, though I would see the others, and Crowsnest ended up saving my life in the Last Battle. But that’s a story for another day. Suffice it to say, 1. Crowsnest is terrifying but he really means the best a literal spawn of Baphomet can mean. 2. Orcs are bastards, as always. And 3. Amethyst really is best wife and she really deserves all the most beautiful ladies in the world.


End file.
